Dragon Age Origins: the Tale of Mahariel
by TooBusyHuntingDragons
Summary: My full write up of the adventures of Dalish Grey Warden Asil Mahariel. If I can, I will try to do the entire game. (rated T for eventual intense violence and maybe a little steamy romance)
1. Chapter 1: The Mirror

Chapter One

The Mirror

Asil was born amongst the Dalish elves- noble wanderers who refused to join the society of humans that subjugated their homeland so long ago. The Dalish travel the land in tightly-knit clans, struggling to maintain their half-forgotten lore in a human world that fears and despises them. Asil spent her time hunting with her clan-mate Tamlen in the forests, and is sometimes the case, her quarry is not always the local wildlife…

The human stumbled though the forest, glancing back over his shoulder in fear. He looked back to his path and fell to the ground at the feet of Tamlen, who held his bow taught at the man with an arrow ready to pierce his heart. Another two humans came running up behind the last but promptly came to a stop as Tamlen changed his aim.

"It's a Dalish!" one commented, as if the elf was some sort of rare find.

"And you three are somewhere you shouldn't be,"

"Let us pass, elf. You have no right to stop us!" one protested.

"No? We will see about that, won't we?"

Asil sidestepped into the clearing, her bow taught and aimed at the humans as well.

"You're just in time," Tamlen said, turning his head to face Asil while still aiming the bow,

"I found these humans lurking in the bushes. Bandits, no doubt,"

"We aren't bandits, I swear! Please don't hurt us!" one begged. The corner of Tamlen's mouth drew up in a sly smile,

"You _shemlen _are pathetic. It's hard to believe you ever drove us from our homeland."

"W-we've never done nothing to you Dalish! We didn't even know this forest was yours!"

Tamlen took an aggressive step forward and the men jumped backwards in fear,

"This forest isn't ours, fool. You've stumbled too close to our camp. You _shems _are like vermin- we can't trust you not to make mischief."

Tamlen gave a judging look at the quivering humans,

"What do you say, _lethallan_? What should we do with them?"

"Let's find out what they're doing here," Asil replied. Her dislike of humans was strong, but her curiosity was stronger.

"I…look…we didn't come here to be trouble. We just found a cave…" one human explained. The others piped up and agreed as try tried to get themselves out of the situation,

"Yes, a cave! With ruins like I've never seen! We thought there might be, uh…"

"Treasure?" Tamlen said, almost sounding bored, "So you're more akin to thieves than actual bandits."

Asil didn't believe the men's story. After all, she wasn't likely to believe anything any human said. They were all thieves and bandits in her eyes.

"We know this forest. There are caves, but no ruins. You lie," she said.

"Yes," Tamlen agreed, "I've never heard of ruins in these parts."

"I…I have proof!"

One of the men came stumbling forward, holding out something in his hand,

"Here…we found this just inside the entrance."

Tamlen lowered his bow while Asil kept her arrow trained on the humans. She watched Tamlen inspect the stone in his hands. She saw a bright curiosity light up in his eyes. Asil smiled. Tamlen acted tough but he was nothing more than an excited child when it came to elven artefacts.

"This stone has carvings. Is this elvish? Written elvish?"

The man picked up on Tamlen's interest,

"There's more in the ruins! We didn't get very far in, though…"

Asil still was not convinced. Elvish or not, why would the humans be so complacent?

"This sounds like a trap. Don't believe it."

"A trap? We didn't even know you elves were here! W-we were just trying to find the treasure!" the human begged. His voice was becoming desperate.

"And this is all you found?" Tamlen put the stone in his pocket and knocked another arrow with lightening speed. Asil was glad he wasn't going to buy it.

"Why didn't you look for more?" she added.

"There was a demon! It was huge, with black eyes! Thank the Maker we were able to out-run it!"

Tamlen scoffed, and looked at Asil who just rolled her eyes. Humans. They would do anything to cause trouble.

"Hm. A demon," Tamlen jeered, "Where is this cave?"

"Just off to the west, I think."

"Hmm. Well? Do you trust them Asil? Shall we let them go?"

Asil looked at Tamlen. _Do you trust them? _He should already know the answer to that.

"Kill two. The other will make sure no one else comes."

Fear lit up in the humans' eyes.

"Yes, one could expect no less from a _shem,_" Tamlen agreed, using the Dalish word meaning 'human'.

Asil and Tamlen fired simultaneously. The heavy Dalish arrows pierced straight through the first two men. The other ran off, running as fast as he could.

Tamlen stepped forward and stretched his arms. His demeanour changed immediately from an aggressive territory-protective elf to his usual casual, cheery self.

"Well, shall we see if there's any truth to their story? These carvings make me curious."

Asil folded her arms. Tamlen was only two years younger than her but she still saw him as awfully reckless.

"Shouldn't we inform the keeper?" Asil suggested, referring to the keeper, or leader of their clan.

"She might be interested in these carvings, but let's see if there's anything more before we get excited."

Tamlen began to head west. Asil sighed and took off after him.

"You know they were probably lying."

"No harm in checking."

Asil sighed again. Tamlen was a sucker for elvish history and once he had found something there was little chance of changing his mind.

The two elves found the cave the humans had described nearby, and as the man had said, to the west.

"This must be the cave. I don't recall seeing this before, do you?"

"No, I don't but…"

Asil looked at Tamlen, his eyes full of curiosity and adventure and couldn't help feeling the bond she had always had with him.

"Let's check it out. But be careful."

"Come on, let's at least see what's there. How dangerous could it be?"

"Remember the last time you said that?" Asil reminded him as they entered the cave,

"Hey, that time doesn't count. That tree definitely looked like it would hold my weight."

Asil laughed.

They ventured into the cave and to Asil's surprise, there were indeed ruins inside.

"It looks like the _shem _was telling the truth. But these ruins look more human than elven."

As they walked through the overgrown ruins, they were attacked by some giant spiders, but that was commonplace in the area. _Hardly demons, _Asil thought. As Asil and Tamlen delved deeper into the ruins, they came to a hall with a statue of woman holding a spear.

"I can't believe this," Tamlen said, running up to the statue, "You recognise this statue, don't you?"

"It's worn, but it looks vaguely familiar."

Asil wasn't entirely sure what it was but Tamlen and all his knowledge of elven history seemed to know exactly.

"Back when our people loved in Arlathan, statues like these honoured the Creators. When the _shems _enslaved us, much of that lore was lost."

Asil inspected the statue closer,

"This looks liked human architecture…with a statue of our people."

"It's interesting. So much of our past is lost to us…"

Tamlen gave Asil a joyful look at the expression of her interest in elven history. It had never been a subject she was fascinated about, but she was willing to be for Tamlen.

As the pair delved deeper into the ruins, the air became cold and silent. Lighting from holes that lead to the surface were sparse, giving the place a dark, mystic feel.

"This place makes me nervous," Tamlen confided as they crept though the dark.

"Then talk, if that will calm you down."

"I suppose so…hey, weren't you supposed to be assisting Master Varathorn today? How did you end up coming with me?" Tamlen asked. Asil shifted slightly, as she did when she was a little nervous,

"I wanted to be with you, of course."

"I…though that might be the case. I'm glad."

There was an awkward silence between the two for a moment before Tamlen broke it,

"Let's just find whatever's here and get out. We can talk later."

Down in what seemed the deepest part of the ruin, a decorative door blocked the way. Asil cautiously opened it and quickly drew her bow at the sight of what was inside. It looked like a bear, but not like any bear she had seen before. It seemed almost as if its flesh was falling away from its body and it was covered in spikes. It was also a lot stronger than any bear Asil had hunted before. Asil wondered if it was the demon the men had seen. Finally, the two managed to kill the beast.

"By the Creator, what was that thing?" Tamlen asked, shocked and panting from the hard fight with the beast.

"I have no idea."

Tamlen turned around to face the centrepiece of the room. It was a large mirror, framed with stone yet the reflective surface was anything but. It was slightly opaque.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Tamlen said in awe as he inspected the mirror, "I wonder what the writing says."

"Do not touch the glass, probably."

Tamlen laughed, "Not that we'd leave a fingerprint on it. See how clean it is? Not a single smudge or crack."

Asil did have to admit, asides from the strange opaqueness of the mirror, it was in perfect condition. Strange, seeing as everything else in the ruin had almost crumbled to dust. Tamlen continued to examine the writing,

"I wonder what this writing is for? Maybe this isn't…"

Tamlen's attention was suddenly diverted.

"Hey, did you see that?" he said.

"See what?"

"I think something moved inside the mirror."

Asil had a bad feeling about the mirror. She didn't know why, but she felt that it was bad news.

"Get away from it, Tamlen…"

Protective as she was, Asil threw an arm out in front of Tamlen.

"Hold on, I just want to know what it is," he said, pushing forward like a child, "Don't you see it? There it is again!"

"Can you feel that?" he asked. Asil could definitely feel something. The room had grown cold and it felt as if something was watching them.

"I think it knows we're here. I just need to take a closer look…"

Tamlen walked up close to the mirror and Asil reluctantly followed. She didn't look at the mirror, but kept her eyes fixed on Tamlen. The nervous feeling in her gut was growing. Tamlen gazed into the mirror as if there was something to see other than his own reflection.

"It's…showing me places…I can see…some kind of city…underground?"

Tamlen reached out and gently touched the mirror,

"Tamlen…"

He looked back at Asil, eyes wide,

"And..there's a great blackness…" he continued, looking back at the mirror. Asil took a glance at the mirror herself. It's surface now seemed to glow with a faint purple light.

"Tamlen, please…"

"It…it saw me!"

The surface of the mirror began to crackle like lightning and glowed white,

"Asil…I can't look away!"

"TAMLEN!"

Asil shouted at the young elf, pulling on his arm. Suddenly, the mirror seemed to erupt with light and Asil was blown backwards. She felt herself hit the ground hard and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Duncan

Chapter 2

Duncan

Asil opened her eyes tentatively but the world swam around her.

"Can you hear me?" an unfamiliar voice said. She looked up and saw a human man with black hair in fine armour. He seemed to be carrying her. Asil tried to protest being carried by a _shem _but her mind was clouded and her vision left her again.

"I am…very sorry," she heard him say before she fell unconscious again

Asil woke again, this time she was lying down in what seemed like her Dalish camp. She lifted her head and his time the world did not spin. However, Asil felt incredibly ill. It wasn't a sickness she had felt before. Putting a hand to her head, she slowly got up and stepped outside. The bright sunlight startled her but as her vision fully returned, she saw she was indeed back at camp.

"You're awake! You've the god's own luck, Asil," said a voice nearby. It was Fenarel, another elf from the clan.

"Everyone is worried sick about you. How do you feel?"

Asil looked around and saw Tamlen was nowhere to be seen.

"Worried. Where is Tamlen?"

"We don't know. The shem who brought you here saw no sign of him."

"A human?"

Asil could not remember such an encounter. The last thing she could remember was the blinding light from the mirror…and Tamlen.

"A shem brought you back two days ago. You don't remember him?"

"I've been here two days?"

"Yes, you should have seen yourself when he brought you here. We thought you were dead. The man was a Grey Warden and appeared out of nowhere with you slung over his shoulder."

"Oh."

"You were delirious with fever. He said that he found you outside a cave in the forest unconscious and alone. He left you here and ran off again. The keeper's been using the old magic to heal you."

Asil blinked in awe. She didn't realise how bad the infliction was. She knew the mirror was bad news. Something gnawed at the back of her mind about Tamlen. She had to find him. Asil realised she hadn't said anything back to Fenarel.

"The shem was a Grey Warden?"

"So he claimed. I just wish he'd told us where that cave was. Most of the hunters are looking for it right now."

"We need to find Tamlen."

"The keeper wanted to talk to you as soon as awoke. Stay here, I'll get her."

The clan's keeper arrived moments later. She smiled a comforting smile,

"I see you are awake, da'len. It is fortunate Duncan found you when he did. I know not what dark power held you, but it nearly bled the life from you. It was difficult even for my magic to keep you alive."

"Then Tamlen could be sick as well?" Asil asked. It was strange, she thought, how that now she cared about Tamlen's well being more than ever.

"If he encountered the same thing you did, yes. The Grey Warden said he found you alone outside a cave, already stricken. Duncan thought there may have been darkspawn creatures inside the cave. Is that true?"

Asil had a deep set detestation of humans. She was not ready to believe the word of any shem.

"Why listen to anything a shemlen says?" Asil said, more aggressively than she intended.

"The Grey Wardens are an old and honourable order, da'len, and we Dalish have enough enemies. Was he correct?"

Asil thought back to the corrupted bear. Perhaps this was the darkspawn of which she spoke.

"They look like a man, but dark and tainted with evil. Perhaps you fought one in the cave and it wounded you."

Asil shook her head. She knew where this infliction came from.

"No, it was the mirror."

The keeper seemed surprised, and fearful at the same time,

"A mirror? And it caused all this? I have never heard of such a thing in all the lore we have collected."

The keeper sighed and turned away,

"I was hoping for answers when you woke, but there are only more questions. And Tamlen remains missing. He is more important than any lore in these ruins. If he is as sick as you were, his condition is grave."

"We'll find him though, won't we?"

"Duncan returned to the cave to search for darkspawn, but we cannot rely on him to look for Tamlen as well. We must go ourselves, and quickly."

"I agree."

"Do you feel well enough to show us the way, da'len? Without you we will not find it."

"I am up to it, Keeper. I feel fine," Asil lied. She could still feel a nagging sickness in herself but Tamlen was the one that needed saving now.

"I am ordering the clan to pack the camp so we can go north. Take Merrill with you to the cave. Find Tamlen if you can, but do it swiftly."

Asil nodded. She knew Merrill knew a degree of magic and also had some knowledge of arcane curiosities, such as the mirror. She was the best person to take. Asil went to find Merrill.

"Go quickly, for Tamlen's life hangs in the balance," the keeper added.

As Asil walked though the camp, she saw Hahren, the clan's storyteller telling a legend to the children of the clan. It made Asil happy to see the young elves so interested in the elven history. It seemed he was telling the tale of how the elves became slaves. It was a sad tale, but an important one. It was also the reason Asil held so much resent for humans. She imagined what the world would have been like if they had their own place to call home. If the elven homeland still existed. Hahren noticed Asil listening in,

"Ah, Asil. Do you remember what we say at the end of the legend? The oath of the Dales?"

Asil nodded. It was a line she never forgot.

"We are the Dalish, keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path. We are the last Elvhenan. Never again shall we submit."

Before Asil left, she decided to inquire about the Warden. She was still curious about them she.

"What do you know about that Grey Warden?"

"The one who brought you back? Very little. He seemed decent enough, as humans go."

Asil did have to admit, her feelings of dislike were not as strong to the Warden. After all, he had saved her life- an act most humans would never do.

"As for Grey Wardens, they're heroes without a doubt. Member of our own clan joined their ranks in ages past."

This piped up Asil's curiosity even further,

"Really? There were elves who were Grey Wardens?"

"Yes, but that was long, long ago now. You should go now, Asil. Tamlen is waiting."

Merrill found Asil before she found her. Asil was usually more observant but the sickness had sapped a lot of her energy and sense.

"The Keeper told me I'm to accompany you back to those caves," Merrill explained, "as her apprentice; I may see something you missed. But our main objective is to find Tamlen, of course."

"Let's head out now."

"Let us make haste while daylight lasts."

Asil lead Merrill to the cave. She hoped she was heading the right way, especially as she didn't remember the trip back at all. As they approached the cave, Asil heard movement in the trees nearby. She pulled out her bow and hesitantly put an arrow to the string. Merrill was about to say something when a group of creatures sprung out from the bushes. Asil shot one through the head straight away while Merrill used her magic to help subdue the other two. Asil suddenly felt sick again as she realised that they were darkspawn. When the group of grotesque creatures had been killed, Merrill stepped backwards away from them. It wasn't often she found something like this.

"What were those things? Were those darkspawn?" she asked.

"That would make sense," Asil replied. Merrill stared at the creatures,

"I've never seen anything like them! You can smell the evil on them. But where did they come from? Were they here before?"

Asil looked around. The area seemed familiar but she did not recall encountering any darkspawn before,

"Maybe the mirror has something to do with it," she deducted. No matter what, Asil felt that the mirror had been the cause of all of this and that it was linked to the darkspawn.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough. Let's hope we don't find any more of these monsters."

Asil slung her bow again and set off. But Merril didn't follow,

"What's wrong?" Asil asked.

"Are you all right? Were you hurt during the fight?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You look quite pale."

"I'm fine," Asil protested. Every moment they wasted here was a moment they could be using to find Tamlen.

"I'll keep an eye on you," Merrill said, "You've only just recovered from your illness."

"Wait, do you hear that?" Asil said, motioning for Merrill to be quiet. Merrill looked around and her face showed an expression of concern,

"No forest creatures. It's too quiet. The forest is too…still. Something's in the air…something unnatural."

Asil realised it felt as it did when they were in the cave before the mirror. This wasn't a good sign.

"Careful, I don't like this. It's the same as it felt in the cave."

"And now it's affecting the forest? Maybe that mirror unleashed some kind of sickness. That would not be good."

"That's an understatement. But we must hurry"

With renewed energy, the pair hurried to the cave. Thankfully, Asil found it again. Yet again, she entered ruins.

"So these are the ruins? Interesting?" Merrill mumbled as she inspected the area, "nothing here explains the monsters though."

"The mirror was deeper down. Perhaps we will find answer's there," Asil reasoned, "and we must find Tamlen."

"Or what's left of him. I can't imagine he's still alive with those creatures about," Merrill suggested as she walked further into the ruins. Asil's heart clutched at the thought of Tamlen being dead,

"Don't talk like that. You don't know," Asil said softly as she followed.

"You're right. We should explore further before I go on about my fears. I'm sorry."

As they crept deeper down into ruins, the pair encountered more darkspawn. They were a lot more difficult to kill than the spiders that Asil and Tamlen had fought. But Asil was glad with each darkspawn killed. It meant one less monster in the forest. Finally, they came to the room with the mirror. Asil saw a figure standing inside and hoped for a moment that it was Tamlen. But as they entered, she realised it was not. It looked like the Grey Warden, Duncan. He stood in front of the mirror but did not seem to be ensnared as Tamlen had been. He simply stood there with his arms crossed and looked as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. At the sound of footsteps, he turned around.

"So you were the ones fighting darkspawn. I thought I heard combat."

He looked to Asil,

"You're the elf I found in the forest, aren't you? I'm surprised you have recovered."

Asil spoke before she thought about her words. The sight of humans usually did that to her.

"I don't know you, human. Nor do I owe you anything."

Merrill spoke up at Asil's rude reply,

"Even if you didn't owe this human your life, a Grey Warden deserves respect."

"I…I'm sorry. It's not often I talk with a decent human," Asil apologised. She had never had great social skills, especially not with humans.

"She owes me nothing," the Warden reassured, "It was my duty to return an injured Dalish to your clan. Your people have always been allies with the Grey Wardens."

"I suppose I should at least thank you. Though most humans I meet aren't worth talking to."

"Then I should be thankful we are having this discussion. My name is Duncan, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you. The last time we spoke, you were barely conscious."

Merrill introduced herself first, and with more tact than Asil had,

"Andaren atish'an, Duncan of the Grey Wardens. I am Merrill, the keeper's apprentice."

"I am Asil Mahariel, hunter for the clan," Asil introduced reluctantly.

"Your keeper did not send you after me, did she?" Duncan asked, "I told her I would be in no danger."

"We're looking for our brother, Tamlen."

Duncan was interested in the fact that there had been another in the cave,

"So you and your friend Tamlen both entered this cave? And you saw this mirror?"

"Yes, Tamlen touched the mirror and I blacked out."

Duncan nodded thoughtfully,

"The Grey Wardens have seen artefacts like this mirror before; it is Tevinter in origin, used for communication. Over time some of them simply…break. They become filled with the same taint as the darkspawn. Tamlen's touch must have released it…"

Despite the situation, Asil felt annoyed at Tamlen. His recklessness had never done anything too serious in the past but now it seemed he had released something terrible.

"It's what made you sick. And Tamlen too, I presume."

"So I had the darkspawn plague?" Asil asked. She had heard of such a sickness before but didn't know its long term effects. She wasn't sure she wanted to.

"You have it still. And it will infect others so long as this mirror exists. Your recovery is only temporary. I can sense the sickness in you, and it is spreading. Look inside yourself and you will see."

Asil hadn't been willing to trust the human, but his words had truth to them. She knew in herself that she was not recovered.

"Perhaps there is…something to what you say,"

"Confirm it with your keeper later, if you like. For now we must deal with mirror. It is a danger."

Asil had to agree with Duncan there. She wanted to destroy the mirror and all like it. Duncan unsheathed his sword and brought it down in a mighty blow on the mirror. The glass shattered and again gave a burst of light. This time, no one was knocked down. Duncan shielded himself with his arm from burst. He looked at the remains of the mirror for a moment, making sure it was truly destroyed before turning back to the elves.

"It is done. Now, let's leave this cursed place. I must speak with the keeper immediately regarding your cure."

"What about Tamlen," Asil asked as Duncan headed to leave the room,

"There is nothing we can do."

"I'm still alive. He could be too," Asil was becoming desperate. She didn't want to believe he was dead, "I'm not leaving until we find him."

Duncan turned around and put a hand on Asil's shoulder. He looked into her eyes and Asil saw pity and sorrow in the man's eyes.

"Let me be very clear: There is nothing you can do for him. He's been tainted for three days now, unaided. Through your keeper's healing arts and your own willpower, you did not die. But Tamlen has no chance. Trust me when I say that he is gone. Now, we should return."

Duncan left, and Asil just stood there for a moment, coming to her senses,

"Lethalan?" Merrill asked sympathetically.

"Let's just go," Asil said softly. There was nothing left for them in the cave now.


	3. Chapter 3: Ostagar

Chapter 3

Ostagar

"I am relieved you have returned!" the keeper said as the group returned, "And I did not expect to see you again so soon, Duncan."

"I was not expecting to return so soon either, Keeper."

"Dare I ask of Tamlen? What did you find of him?"

Asil replied softly, "If he was alive, the darkpsawn would've killed him."

"There…there were darkspawn in the cave?"

The notion seemed to worry the keeper very much.

"There is much to discuss, Keeper. I have learned a great deal since I was last here," Duncan continued.

"Let us speak privately within my aravel then, Duncan. Merrill, warn the hunters. If the darkspawn are about, I want the clan prepared."

"Ma nuvenin, Keeper. Right away," Merrill replied, heading off to organise the hunters.

"Asil, allow me some time to speak with Duncan. We will discuss your cure later."

"Very well, Keeper," Asil said, bowing her head.

"Tell Hahren what has occurred. He now has the sad task of preparing a service for the dead."

Asil swallowed her sorrow as Duncan and the keeper entered the tent. She found Hahren nearby.

"So you return with the Grey Warden, but without Tamlen. What happened, da'len? Is he truly lost to us?"

Asil wished everyone would stop saying his name. She just wanted to forget about it. At least for now.

"Yes, Hahren. He is dead," Asil wished it was not true, and something inside her told her there was a chance, but she knew it was just a hope that had no chance of being true.

"So…another of our children has perished. To think I'd live to see this…" the old elf said sadly, "It seems the will of the Creators that I sing the dirge for those I held in my arms as babes."

Hahren gazed off into the distance as he often did and recited a poem, as he also tended to do,

"Swiftly do stars burn a path across the sky, hast'ning to place one last kiss upon your eye. Tenderly land enfolds you in slumber, softening the rolling thunder. Dagger now sheathed, bow no longer tense. During this, your last hour, only silence."

_Does he have to torture me so, _Asil thought. She kept herself composed, but it was hard.

"Will you prepare a service for Tamlen?"

"Of course. We've no body to return to the soil, but we shall still sing for Tamlen. The creators must come to guide him."

"But what if…Tamlen isn't dead?"

Asil knew he was, but somewhere she still clung to the fleeting hope he wasn't. Hahren just shook his head sadly. Asil knew what he meant.

"I better check on the Warden," she said.

"May the gods guide you path, da'len."

Asil arrived just as the keeper and Duncan came out of the tent,

"Your keeper and I have spoken, and we've come to an arrangement that concerns you," Duncan said, "My order is in need of help. You are in need of a cure. When I leave, I hope you will join me. You would make an excellent Grey Warden."

Asil was taken aback. _Leave the clan? _She would never do such a thing.

"What does this have to do with my cure?"

"Everything, I'm afraid. The darkspawn taint courses through your veins. That you recovered at all is remarkable. But eventually, the taint will sicken and kill you, or worse. The Grey Wardens can prevent that, but it means joining us."

Asil could tell that Duncan spoke the truth, but was still reluctant,

"Will I be able to return to the clan?"

The keeper spoke up this time,

"We do not know. But we could not watch you suffer. They Grey Warden offers you a way to survive."

Asil wasn't even sure she would make a good Warden. Duncan detected her uncertainty,

"This is not simply charity on my part. I would not offer this if I did not think you had the makings of a Grey Warden. You will likely never return here. We go to fight the darkspawn, a battle that will take us far from your clan. But we need you and others like you."

The thought of leaving the clan, her home, seemed to painful to Asil. She knew nothing else except the Dalish way of life. She had never even seen a human city.

"Why should we trust this idea, Keeper?"

"A great army of darkspawn gathers in the south. A new Blight threatens the land. We cannot outrun this storm."

"But the Dalish have outrun every storm before…"

"Long ago, the Dalish agreed to aid the Grey Wardens against a Blight, should that day arrive. We must honour that agreement."

Asil looked down, sulkily. She knew she was acting many years younger than she was, but she didn't want to leave her home. The keeper lifted her chin up,

"It breaks my heart to send you away. As it would to watch you die slowly from this sickness. This is your duty, and your salvation."

Asil sighed, "If it is the only way and my duty, then I will go."

Duncan smiled, happy for the arrangement and consent,

"I welcome you to the order. It is rare to have a Dalish amongst us, but they have always served with distinction."

The keeper hugged Asil,

"I know you'll do your clan proud, Asil. Take this ring," she said, slipping a small piece of jewellery onto Asil's finger, "It is your heritage and will protect you against the darkness to come."

"Are you ready to go?" Duncan asked.

Asil looked over to Hahren as he prepared Tamlen's last rights,

"I would like to stay for Tamlen's funeral."

"We have much ground to cover, but I cannot deny you that. Say your farewells…then we must be off."

"Come then, Asil. Before the Creators guide you from us, let your clan embrace you one last time."

As the sun began to set and the fireflies lit up the clearing, Asil walked through her clan who had lined up to see her off after the funeral. Friends and family who had been there alongside her for her entire life. Men and boys, women and girls who had she had shared the road with. Tears stung her eyes and she walked past them, but she blinked them back. Asil couldn't bear to cry in front of Duncan. She gave a big hug to Merrill, one of her closest friends in the clan, as well to the keeper, who had been there for her always. Duncan stood waiting for her. She followed him up the stairs away from her clan. She kept turning to look back at the sad, yet proud faces. She wanted to turn around and run back and never leave again, but Duncan gently faced her forward again.

"Don't look back, Asil."

She looked at her clan one last time. She would not look back.

Asil and Duncan walked in silence through the forest. Asil usually wasn't one for starting conversation, but she felt obliged to with Duncan, seeing as she was going to be a Grey Warden alongside him.

"So where are we going, exactly?" she asked.

"We will be travelling south through the hinterlands to the ruin of Ostagar, on the edges of the Korcari Wilds."

"Ostagar?"

"The Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago to prevent the Wilders from invading the northern lowlands. It's fitting we make our stand here, even if we face a different foe within that forest."

They eventually arrived at the gates of Ostagar. When they did, Asil's eyes widened. She had not seen much of the outside world and cities were a foreign concept to her. The sight of stone structures almost as tall as mountains amazed her. Duncan continued his explanation of the plan as they approached Ostagar while Asil gazed around in awe.

"The king's forces have clashed with darkspawn several times, but here is where the bulk of the horde will show itself. There are only a few Grey Wardens within Ferelden at the moment, but all of us are here."

Asil wondered if the other Grey Wardens were also human. She assumed they would be and hoped they were as well-mannered as Duncan.

"The Blight must be stopped here and now," Duncan said firmly, "If it spreads to the north, Ferelden will fall."

Asil barely heard Duncan's warning. She was still looking up at the gargantuan stone walls.

"Not used to this, are you?" Duncan asked. Asil shook her head,

"I've seen a village or two in my time, but never a place like this. I though the forest was big but these buildings…how do people not feel small near them?"

Duncan chuckled,

"It can feel like that sometimes."

"Ho there, Duncan!" a voice called. A young man in shining gold armour strode towards Duncan. He had a cheery and rather boyish face and young, bright eyes. He quickly shook Duncan's hand.

"King Cailan? I didn't expect…"

"A royal welcome?" the king said, "I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!"

"Not if I could help it, your Majesty," Duncan replied, bowing his head slightly. Asil was perplexed. Amongst the Dalish, the clans measured the ability to be a leader through age and experience. Yet here was a man, possibly younger than herself, leading Ferelden. Asil was a little annoyed at the thought that humans picked their leaders so strangely and her annoyance began to affect her perception of the king. Cailan continued ranting to Duncan,

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious!"

Asil raised an eyebrow at the king's demeanour. She had to give it to him, he was enthusiastic.

"The other Wardens told me you've found a promising recruit. I take it this is she?" he said, looking at Asil.

"Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty," Duncan began. The king waved him aside.

"No need to be so formal, Duncan. We'll be shedding blood together, after all. Ho, there friend!" he said brightly to Asil, "Might I know your name?"

Asil crossed her arms, her Dalish-born dislike of humans setting in again. The king after all was the one that refused land to the Dalish.

"I'm no friend of yours, human lord."

Cailan did not seem offended. He merely chuckled.

"You've got yourself a lively one, Duncan. And I was beginning to think the Wardens were all stodgy priests!"

He looked at Asil thoughtfully,

"You are Dalish, are you not? I hear your people possess remarkable skill and honour."

"I thought humans considered us dangerous vagrants,"

"To be fair, your people can be a bit…standoffish. Not that I blame them, of course."

The king noticed Asil's still arched eyebrow,

"I tell you this: You are very welcome here. The Grey Wardens will benefit greatly with you amongst them. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies."

Duncan spoke up,

"Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week."

Cailan dismissed the news,

"Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different."

"You sound very confident of that," Asil interjected.

"Overconfident, some would say. Right, Duncan?" the king said, followed by another seemingly characteristic chuckle. Duncan was not convinced however,

"Your majesty, I'm not certain the Blight can be ended quite as…quickly as you might wish."

"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight," Cailan said, turning to face over Ostagar, "There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've seen no sign of an archdemon."

"Disappointed, your majesty?" Duncan added.

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god! But I suppose this will have to do," he said, turning back. Asil was almost a little shocked by the human king. Even she knew that wars were no glorious tale if her race's history recalled. Yet this man still had a boy-like view of battle.

"I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens!"

Duncan bowed his head and Asil begrudgingly gave a stiff nod. While Cailan didn't seem too bad for a human, Asil wondered if he was truly king material. Asil and Duncan watched the king stride off, flanked by his guards.

"What the king said is true. They've won several battles against the darkspawn here," Duncan said.

"He didn't seem to take the darkspawn very seriously," Asil replied. Duncan motion for her to follow him,

"Despite the victories so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now, they look to outnumber us. I know there is an archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feeling."

"Why not? I mean, he seems a bit of a fool but he seems to regard the Grey Wardens highly."

"You must not speak of the king so. He is…over-eager, perhaps, but he is also one of the few Grey Warden allies. It is true though that he will not wait for re-enforcements from the Grey Wardens of Orlais. He believes our legend alone makes him invulnerable. We must do what we can and look to Teyrn Loghain to make up the difference. To that end, we should proceed with the Joining ritual without delay."

Asil gave Duncan a suspicious look,

"What do you mean? No-one told me of any ritual."

"Every recruit must go through a secret ritual we call the Joining in order to become a Grey Warden. The Joining is what will cure you of the suffering your tainted blood surely brings you. If it had been possible, I would have done it before now."

Something about Duncan's tone of voice told Asil that there was something he was omitting about this ritual. And there was obviously a reason this "cure" had not been mentioned before. Asil voiced her ruminations,

"Why didn't you tell me about this cure before?" she asked, a little annoyed. She did not see why Duncan had to bring her all the way here to do the ritual, or why he had to make her a Warden at all. Asil figured he could have done it back at the Dalish camp and none of those painful goodbyes would have to have been said.

"It is a secret. And it is not a simple antidote. The Joining is what will make you a Grey Warden. Until then, you must trust that what is done is necessary."

Asil was still not fully convinced, but most things seldom did. She would not accept an offer or trust a person until she knew as much as she could about it. This made the uncertainty of the ritual start to grind in the back of her mind. Duncan said that there was time to prepare for the battle, and suggested that I use it wisely while he sorted out other things. As he approached what seemed the edge of the city, he remembered something else,

"There is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair. When you are ready, find him and tell him it's time to summon the other recruits."

Asil did not realise there were other recruits. She realised sullenly that they would most likely all be human. While she certainly was growing to like Duncan, the same could not be said for most other humans and she was not overly looking forward to having to spend time with a race she had been raised to mistrust. _Hopefully_, she thought to herself, _they'll be like Duncan_. And not like every other human she had met in her entire life.

Asil realised Duncan had lead her to a massive stone bridge that spanned the gap over a small valley. She had thought the area they were in was the entirety of Ostagar but it seemed she was wrong. Across the bridge was a rather unorganised collection of stone walls, towers and spires pointing towards the heavens. Asil realised Ostagar was not really a city, but one giant fortress, even if it was in ruins. It had been built with defence in mind and she could see now that the two halves of the fortress had been built on adjacent rocky mounts with the bridge spanning between. Asil could still not believe the size of Ostagar. She had always thought human settlements to be ugly places but Ostagar had a stark beauty about it. The bridge was lined with marble statues of human heroes and arches and spires had been built into the fortress in a way that made it visually impressive but imposing at the same time. As Asil entered the main area she was met with the sights and sounds of soldiers preparing for the oncoming battle. It was good to see that most were not dismissing the darkspawn as an idle threat as Cailan did. While Asil was rather blunt towards humans, her curiosity made her come into contact with the various parties situated in the ruin. Even though an elf-born hatred of humans kept running in the back of her mind, she was fascinated by the Ash Warriors, the Templars, the mages and even the flat-voiced Tranquil. All in all, her extended contact with humans wasn't progressing as bad as she expected, except when her and a Chantry priest came into a fiery argument over gods after the priest had called Asil a "paegan worshipper". Though Asil did bring herself to carry a conversation with a mage named Wynne.

"Greetings, young lady," the mage said, "You are Duncan's newest recruit, are you not? He's not a man easily impressed. You should be proud."

Wynne was the first person Asil had come into contact with that had not made a remark about her being an elf. Asil had already been infuriated many times that day after being mistaken for a servant or a messenger. Her respect for the older mage immediately increased when she didn't question Asil's race. Asil decided it high time she found Alistair. In the process, she also found the other recruits Duncan had mentioned. The first, Daveth, she found chatting up a female soldier. His tone of voice and general bandit-ish appearance made Asil like the man less. It was he who spoke to Asil first as she walked past.

"Well, you're not what I thought you'd be."

Asil stopped in front of the man who was leaning against the wall.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, ready to bite back at this cocky sounding recruit.

"Oh, me and ser knight were just betting on what the third recruit would be. Not an elf. Yet here you are."

Asil sighed, annoyed. Another human surprised by an elf doing something other than squiring or running messages. He didn't seem to notice Asil's distaste.

"The name's Daveth. It's about bloody time you came along. I was beginning to think they cooked this ritual up just for our benefit."

Asil raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that a little paranoid?"

"Ha!" Daveth laughed, "That depends on what kind of life you've led. Me, I'm perfectly willing to accept that this Joining is some kind of punishment."

It seemed Asil's deduction of Daveth being some kind of brigand or less-than-honourable person might not be that far from the truth. Daveth continued,

"I happened to be sneaking around camp last night, see, and I heard a couple of Grey Wardens talking. So I listen in for a bit. I'm thinking they plan to send us into the Wilds."

Asil had found that the humans had a strong fear of the Wilds. They had stories and legends that painted the place forebodingly. Admittedly, even the Dalish wanderers stayed away from the Korcari Wilds, however Asil had always been told it was just another forest like any other. Asil had once asked why they tribe never went into the Wilds if it was just another forest. The elf she had questioned never really answered her. Asil now knew that the Dales still feared the Korcari as much as any other race. Still, Asil saw no reason to be scared of the place.

"So what? That wouldn't frighten me."

"Cannibals, beasts, witches, and now darkspawn? What isn't to be scared of?"

Asil wondered how much of that was purely human superstition. She figured at least half.

"It's all to secretive for me," Daveth continued, eyeing behind Asil as if looking for someone,

"Makes my nose twitch. I guess we'll have to wait and see. Like we have a choice."

Asil was intrigued by his last statement,

"They're forcing you to be here?"

"I got nowhere else to go after what Duncan saved me from."

After that, Daveth left in search of Duncan. Asil was interested in the fact that there was another who was here not by choice. After all, neither was she. Asil soon found the other recruit, the "ser knight" Daveth had mentioned.

"Greetings," he hailed in a voice one would expect of a knight, "You must be the third recruit we've heard about."

"Yes, I am Asil," she said neutrally, not sure on how she would judge this human.

"I am Ser Jory. I hail from Redcliffe, where I served as a knight under the command of Arl Eamon," he gave Asil a curious look, "I wasn't aware elves could join the Grey Wardens. Those camped in the valley are all human."

Asil was quick to jump to aggressiveness again,

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. Clearly the Grey Wardens pick their recruits on their merits. I hope we're both lucky enough to eventually join the Wardens. Is it not thrilling to be given that chance?"

Asil did not find Jory too annoying as she did with other humans, though she couldn't exactly share his enthusiasm for the situation. She decided not to voice her thoughts and instead questioned about the mysterious Joining ritual.

"I'm curious about the Joining ritual."

"As am I. Has anyone told you about it?"

"It's all a big secret, apparently."

"I never heard of such a ritual. I had no idea there were more tests after getting recruited."  
He had a nervous look in his eyes for a moment, as if he was contemplating the next tests distastefully. Asil's opinions of the two recruits were mixed. She wasn't sure if she liked them. _Hopefully_, she thought, _Alistair will be different._

Asil found Alistair easily enough. He was on the south side of Ostagar and it seemed he was being hassled by a member of the Circle.

"What is it now?" the mage asked, "Haven't the Grey Warden's asked more than enough of the Circle?"

"I simply came to deliver a message from the revered mother, ser mage. She desires your presence," Alistair replied sociably enough.

"What her Reverence 'desires' is of no concern to me. I am busy helping the Grey Wardens, by the king's orders, I might add!" the mage replied aggressively. While he said he was helping the Grey Wardens, the way he said it suggested that he did not like it.

"Should I have asked her to write a note?"

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!"

"Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message," Alistair said sarcastically. Asil had to admit, she liked the human's sass.

"Your glibness does you no credit."

"Here I thought we were getting along so well," Alistair continued in his sarcastic tone, "I was even going to name one of my children after you…the grumpy one."

In spite of herself, Asil sniggered.

"Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must," the mage concluded, obviously defeated, "Get out of my way fool," he said as he pushed past Asil. Alistair took a step forward and ran a hand through his hair,

"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together,"

While Asil found Alistair quite humorous, he was curious to her,

"You're a very strange human," she said, forgetting it was not the norm in human society to address each other so.

"You are not the first to tell me that," he said with a smile, "Wait, we haven't met, have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?"

"We haven't met. You must be Alistair."

"And that makes you Duncan's new recruit, I suppose? Glad to meet you," he said offering his hand out for a handshake. Dalish elves did not use handshakes as a form of greeting, but luckily Asil had heard of the formality before. She hesitantly took his hand and shook as she had seen other men do.

"As the junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining."

Asil didn't feel the urge to be as unpleasant to Alistair as she felt with other humans. She even felt as so far to think of him as handsome.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Asil."

Recognition dawned on his face,

"Right, that was the name. You know, it just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?"

"Probably because we're too smart for you."

"True, but if you're here, what does that make you?"

"Just one of the boys?"

"Sad, isn't it?" he grinned. His playful expression suddenly turned to one of curiosity, "So, I'm curious- have you ever actually encountered darkspawn before?"

Asil knew she had, but was more intrigued whether Alistair had,

"Have you?"

His expression changed again, this time to one of dark recollection, "When I fought my first one, I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was. I can't say I'm looking forward to encountering another."

_Yet he's a Grey Warden _Asil thought to herself. A Grey Warden who's afraid of encountering darkspawn. It was an odd thought, but Asil had to admit herself that she did not wish to encounter the darkspawn again either.

"Anyhow," Alistair declared, clearing Asil's train of thought, "We better head back to Duncan. I imagine he's eager to get started."


End file.
